Maybe It Will Be Better Next Time Around
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: The gang just gradutaed and ready to have some much needed fun before their lives start in college...Kagome finds out some intersting news about her boyriend and his brother Sesshomaru... they go away for a nice peaceful summer but things came out and things got said and now what is our poor little miko to do
1. Watch Out Inu

Kagome Higarashi is 18 and just graduated high school. Her family consists of her older brother by 2 years, Souta Higarashi, her grandfather Itachi Higarashi, her mother Sonya and her father Hitachi Higarashi. Her family is the second richest in the world because of her fathers' and grandfathers' multinational software company and her mothers' designer studios. She and her brother are to become the next to take over when they finish college. He wants the software and company and Kagome has her claim on the fashion studios.

She turns 19 in another 2 weeks. Her best friends are Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha has been her long term boyfriend for 2 years. She loved him very much and would do anything for him, right now she was heading to the Tashio Manor because she and her friends wanted to get together to plan their summer.

She left the house an hour early just to be sure not to be caught in traffic especially over summer vacation, now that was a real hell she wasn't looking forward to. Kagome was more of the level headed type of girl who loves to make the best of things. She was always the type to think things through rather then just go straight in for the kill. When someone screws with her, she likes to play and torture them a bit before devouring them completely. No one really messed with her friends, but then again you'll have to want a death wish to mess with the worlds' most powerful miko, an ass kicking overly protective best friend, full and half dog demon, and a mischievous fox demon.

'_What the hell'_ Kagome thought looking out her window. She saw a nice black Altima parked to side of a near by cute little café. _'Inuyasha'_ she thought confused looking at the license plate _'Tashio1125'._

'_What's he doing here'_ she thought. She's been trying to get him to go there with her for weeks because it has this great karaoke machine and sometimes they held fun contests. He always said he hated it because is nose burned with all the different smells so after a while she gave up.

Now she was really curious to why he was there. She pulled over out of sight. She liked making things into little espionage missions and where little costumes. She loves the feeling of no one not knowing who she was or else it would be all over the news.

She looked in her back seat and took out her favorite black hat with 2 silver medium stripes circling the top and wrapped so it could all fit beneath the hat.

_(I'm not a hat person but this kind I really love. It's the type when the rim of the hat is facing up and both sides are pushed inward)_

She got out a pair of black shades and her make up. With a little designers' magic she looked like a gorgeous dude. To complete the illusion. She changed into a pair of baggy sweats and one of Sesshomarus' jogging sweaters'.

'_I swear if it's not Shippo then it's Sesshomaru or Rin'_ they sometimes carpool and someone always forgets something.

She parked a little ways down and walked up to the café. She saw Inuyasha sitting near the bar just listening to the music. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

'_Didn't like it huh' _she thought amused. She was so going to tease him about this later. He was always the macho manly man type, at least when they're not alone, but here he is tapping his fingers to the beat of We found Love by Rihanna and drinking a Frappuccino. She was about to walk up to him and reveal herself until she saw her cousin.

"What the hell is she doin here" she whispered softly under breath. She always hated her cousin, she swears she's the best thing created since Michael Ealy.

She saw her walk over Inuyasha and rubbed his inner thigh. Her eyes widened when they kissed and he sat her on his lap.

A few years back, she would have been yelling and crying but she grew out of that long ago when she realized how pathetic and vulnerable it looked, not to mention front page embarrassment.

'_This may turn out as an interesting summer after all' _she thought as she walked out unseen by the two. She went to her car and took off the disguise.

'_Watch out Inu'_ she thought darkly with amusement _'you never know what you have till you find out what you traded up for' _


	2. Let The Games Begin

"Inu Papa Izzy" Kagome yelled happily hugging both Inu Tashio and Izazyio. They were like second parents to her and this was like a second home. She spent most of her childhood here hanging with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Hello Kagome" Inu Tashio chuckled looking down at his God Daughter.

"Yes its good to see you again Kagome" Izazyio said amused at the not so innocent child in front of her. Kagome was never the one to take things lying down. In some kind of way, someone pays.

"Every one is waiting in the living room" Inu Tashio said.

"Yes except Inuyasha, he went out a while ago but said he'll be back soon" Izazyio explained.

"Oh don't worry about it, we could wait on Inu" she innocently as she entered "yes Inu is definitely worth the wait" she said darkly with amusement leaving the two to shiver a little uneasily.

"You think she saw them" Izazyio asked with sympathy. She knew how much Kagome loves Inuyasha and really cares for him, but they know Inuyasha has different ideas in mind. They wanted to tell Kagome but Inuyasha was their son and besides Kagome was the type to see to believe.

"Maybe" Inu Tashio said seriously. He could never understand his younger pup. He has one of the most beautiful, kindest, and fun woman in his arms yet he throws it away for a slutty cousin.

The two left for car ride together.

"Hey Kagz" Rin said happily.

'_She is always so perky and happy'_ she thought amused _'you'll think it'll get annoying after a bit but I guess we all became immune'_

"Hey guys what's up" she said plopping onto the couch next to Sesshomaru, who just had that bored expression on his face.

"Hey Kagome" Sango said sitting next to her boyfriend Miroku. They've been together since their second year of high school.

"Inuyasha isn't here so we have to wait" Sesshomaru said coldly just thinking of the unholy mistake of a little brother he was cursed with. He knew exactly where Inuyasha was and with who and it made him sick. What Kagome saw in the little bitch was beyond him.

"I know, your parents told me before they left"

There was a silence until she broke it.

"How long have you guys known" she said softly covering her eyes with her bangs.

"What are you talking about Kagome" Miroku asked.

"You know" she paused "about him and my cousin"

Every one got quiet and looked away in shame. Except Sesshomaru who just looked at her.

"About a little over 2 years" Rin said sadly.

They all knew of Inuyashas' indiscretions but couldn't come to tell her. She would have hated them for accussing him of something if she didn't witness it herself.

"So basically our entire relationship huh" she said softly still looking down.

Every one got quiet once again.

"Well something tells me this is going to be an entertaining summer" she said with a wicked smirk.

"You're not angry" Sango said shocked. Yeah Kagome wasn't all emotional like most girls, but she was in love with Inuyasha.

"I'm more embarrassed then angry or sad" she admitted "this whole time I've been walking around saying how in love I am with him and how we're perfect for each other and shit but the jokes on me because he just played me like a fool for two years"

Everything became silent once more.

"I think the puppy needs to be tamed" she said with a wicked smirk.

"What are you thinking Kagz" Shippo asked skeptically. That smirk only appears when someone was in for a rude awakening.

"I have a little plan and was wondering if you'll help me out" they all gathered round and explain how she caught them to where how she plans on getting him back.

"Damn" Miroku said as they dispersed

"There goes his pride" Rin chuckled evilly.

'_Maybe she's been around Kagome to long'_ they thought looking at her. If this was an anime, Rins' background would be black with fire blazing as she stood 20 feet tall.

"Yeah it's good and everything but who can we find to play the secret lover" she asked aloud "I need someone who is sexy and masculine but I don't want them to fall for me" Kagome said thinking aloud "because the only feelings I want hurt are Inuyashas'"

"How about Kouga, Inuyasha always got fired up when he got near you" Sango suggested.

"That's no good" Rin said

"Yeah cause he's with Ayame" Kagome explained "I don't want to bring them into this" Ayame worked so hard to finally have Kouga. She was like a sister to Kagome and Kagome didn't want to ruin what they have.

"How about Bankotsu" she said dreamily.

"What about him" Shippo growled in annoyance. He did not like the way Rin said his name.

"I was only suggesting" she giggled.

"Bankotsu huh" Kagome said thinking aloud. He was one of her very best friends. He warned her about Inuyasha but she didn't listen. He always hated Inuyasha because the guys such a narcissistic bastard.

"Hmmm Bankotsu" she said with a small smile and light pink blush. She always liked Bankotsu and she knew he liked her as well but by the time she found out it was too late, they were both with someone.

Sesshomaru wasn't liking where this was going as all.

"What about I" Sesshomaru suggested in his normal tone.

No one but his father and Izazyio knew of his feelings for Kagome. With this plan he will be spending a great amount of time with her and hopefully she'll get used to the idea of them being together.

They almost fell over at hearing Sesshomarus' suggestion.

"You do realize that you're volunteering to be together with a human" Miroku said.

Everyone knew of his opinions on humans. They were still a little shocked that he was friends with 4 of them.

"Do you insult this Sesshomarus' intelligence vermin" he growled deadly.

"No of course not" he said calmly but on the inside he was running like a bitch.

"Why do you want to any way" Kagome asked "I mean we know you hate him but why do you want this role" she asked.

"Inuyasha hates no one more then I. He tries frivolously to best me in everything but I am always 5 steps ahead of the fool. His hatred for me can not surpass any other" he explained "and as you stated before, not only is the wolf unavailable but you wish not to involve any one you are not familiar with" he said with his usual tone "besisdes" he said with a wicked smirk "this should prove to be amusing"

Kagome just sat their and thought for a bit if this is right.

'_Inuyasha hates no one more then his brother, and to lose me to him like mostly everything else will kill his pride' _she thought for a minute _'this could work'_

"It's a deal" she said with a thumbs' up.

"Hn" was her only response.

"Hey guys I'm back" they heard someone say then Inuyasha came walking in. He sat next to Kagome gave her kiss on the lips "hey babe" he said putting his arm over shoulders bringing her closer.

"Hey Inu" she gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

This little display only made Sesshomarus' blood boil but kept his cold exterior on.

'_And the games begin' _


	3. What's Your Game

The guys left after deciding on going camping. They all left the Tashios' and headed back to their place to pack. They all agreed to leave the day after tomorrow. Tonight they will be staying at the Tashios' so they could all go out and get the supplies needed.

"Hey mom I'm back" she yelled walking into the house.

"Hello Kagome"

"HITOMI" she yelled happily. She loved when Hitomi visited. She was like her partner in crime. Since she and Souta started dating they would pull all types of pranks on the poor boy and gossip.

"It's good to see you to" Hitomi laughed.

"Great just what I needed" a voice groaned miserably.

Souta hated when those two got together its hell for him.

"Why aren't you happy to see your little sister" they said innocently.

"As happy I would be if I decided to get in a cage with a tiger" he said rolling his eyes leaving for the living room. They followed laughing with each other.

"Hello dear" Sonya said as her, Hitachi, and Itachi watched TV.

She plopped onto the ground "well we decided that the day after tomorrow we leave to go camping" she said casually.

"Why camping" Itachi asked.

"It's peaceful, no one but us will be there, so we don't have to worry about being mulled with cameras and questions and besides they have a log house that could fit us all that no one but them knows about because it's hidden by thick trees" she said. She loved her life and was really grateful but sometimes it got old.

"Makes sense" Hitachi said.

"So how are you and Inuyasha" Hitomi asked.

"He's been cheating on me with Kikiyuo since before we even got together. I caught them today on my way to their house but they didn't see me" she said not really caring.

"WHAT" the men yelled.

"Yep" she said flipping through a magazine "but you know me" she said with devious smirk.

"Awww but I want to help" Hitomi groaned. She loved being apart of Kagomes devious revenge schemes. They were always so hilarious "but Souta and I already have plans" she pouted making him roll his eyes as Kagome laughed.

"Sorry Hitomi" she giggled "besides we already know what we're going to do"

"We?" Hitomi and Sonya asked.

"Yeah, I told they guys when I got to Inu Papas' house, they all knew about it but I wouldn't listen" she said.

She looked at her watch "I better get packing now. We're all staying over at their house so tomorrow we could get everything at once" she said getting up.

"Laterz" she said leaving the room.

She went up and started to pack.

She'll be lying if she didn't admit to herself at least that she didn't feel a little hurt about the cheating thing. She truly did love Inuyasha and thought he felt the same.

'_The bastard probably thought with what's between his legs rather then his brain' _she thought bitterly getting out 2 medium sized suitcases and 2 duffle bags.

Kagome was more organized then she used to be. She packed one suit case with shorts and matching tank tops and the other with long but loose fitting pajama bottoms and long jeans. It could get really cold up there at times. She packed one duffle bag with flip flops and hiking boots while the other was stuffed with bikinis and toiletries.

"Hey can you guys give me hand getting this stuff into the car" she asked the guys.

Hitachi took the duffle bags while Souta took the suit cases.

"Bye you guys" Kagome said giving each one a hug "love you"

"Love you too" they said. She drove off and headed towards the Tashios'. While driving she started thinking this whole thing through.

'_**What the hell is there to think about? He screwed you over and played you like a love sick puppy'**_ he inner voice spat

_'Yea but still'_ Kagome sighed

'_**Still what? He doesn't love you, he never really did. He's fucking with your mind since you two began to go out and not only that but he fucked around with your cousin, YOUR COUSIN A.K.A THE SOURCE OF STD's' **_her inner voice yelled.

_"…"_ the rest of the ride she listened to music. After about 20 minutes she pulled into their driveway.

She got out of the car and went to the trunk when she felt a pair of strong familiar arms around her waist.

'_Oh great'_ she groaned inwardly wanting to puke.

"Hey babe" he whispered sexily in her ear kissing her neck.

"Hey Inu" she said sweetly "mind helping me" she asked before kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you love" he kissed her lips sweetly before putting a duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbing the two suitcases.

She grabbed the other duffle bag then closed the trunk.

'_Why did it have to be with her of all people Inu'_ she thought wanting to cry but pushed them back as she entered the place she thought of as a second home.

"Hey Kagz" Rin said coming downstairs

"Hey Rin"

"Everyone is in the living room" Inuyasha said "they're watching some kind of movie, anyways imma put your things in my room" he said walking up the stairs.

'_You wish'_ she thought annoyed. As if she will really sleep with him now.

"That's okay Inu I rather have them in my room" she said as if nothings wrong

_'What'_ he thought shocked. She always slept in his room ever since they became a couple.

"What's wrong, you always stayed in my room" he asked disappointed.

'_What's wrong'_ she fumed on the inside _'other then the so called love of my life is fucking my feces infested cousin'_

"Nothings wrong" she said casually passing him on the stairs "it's just that I have something's to think about and I don't want to keep you up all night" she said opening the door.

"It's no problem at all Kagome, I'll help if I can" he said setting the things down hoping she'll change her mind.

_'You can help by playing in rush hour traffic on the highway you brittle twigged dick bastard'_ she thought coldly to herself.

"It's fine Inu I promise" she said "I'm going to go change then I'll meet you guys downstairs"

"Sure" he said practically dragging his feet then closing the door.

She began to change into some loose fitting pajama bottom and the matching spaghetti strapped belly shirt. She then put her hair into a messy bun with strands falling. She went downstairs and sat next to Sesshomaru. This didn't go unnoticed by the jealous hanyou. Sesshomaru took it in as well, but he was actually happy having her close to his person but his face showed no expression.

"What are you guys watching" she asked.

"Scary movie 3" Sango laughed.

'_Hmmm'_ Kagome thought looking at the mask villain. She always liked that costume especially when he looked high.

"Where are you going Inuyasha" Kagome asked.

"To get a few pizzas" he answered.

"Why not just order out" Shippo said as if he didn't know his real motives.

"I'll get it, I need the drive to clear my head" he said casually before leaving the door. They all heard the door shut then faced Kagome sympathetically.

They didn't know if she was red with anger or rage. She was so red they could of sworn steam was about to come out her ears.

"You okay Kagz" Shippo asked.

"Fine" she growled lowly.

"Where are you going" Miroku asked.

"To the back, I need some air" then she was out of sight.

_**############**_

She sat on the veranda looking up at the sky as she continued to think.

"Why would you want to hurt me so bad" she said softly under her breath. She was so caught up she didn't hear someone join her as she began to sing a part of a song she thought described her love for Inuyasha.

_Lovin like they never seen_

_We were young and playing games_

_I fell in loveeee_

_First time I saw you_

_And I don't ever worry_

_Cause I know I can call on you (yayyyy)_

_And now we're two grown folks_

_Years gone by and we still keep close_

_He's lovin me… I'm loving him_

_The same kind._

She sighed softly as she began to sing softly to herself as she thought of something that described them now.

_I love you baby_

_A true you get a little lovin and me gone_

_You don't know how to love me_

_A and I nah no time for no kiss and charm_

_Not even how to kiss me_

_A true me take a little heart by storm_

_I don't know why… I love you baby_

_Just a dutty dutty love_

"You should not waist your tears on the foolish half breed"

She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Sesshomaru there.

"I swear when I first met you I thought you could walk on air" she knew he was raising an eyebrow "you never make any noise when you enter or even exist a room"

She said pulling her knees to her chest and laid her chin on her knees.

"Why do waist you emotions on someone who cannot be faithful, he is not worth the stress" he said in his usual tone but she knew better. She basically grew up with her friends. Even when he seems cold and aloof she knows when he cares.

He saw her put her hand to her face then looks down at the wetness "I didn't even realize I was" she said softly wiping them away.

"Why are you letting him put you through this" he persisted. At times he couldn't figure her out even after all these years.

"I guess I can't really explain it" she said softly never making eye contact with him as she gazed at the night sky "I mean, I spent 2 years with a guy that I really was in love with. He was my best friend and we always told each other everything growing up. If I had a problem I would go to him first you know. I guess we had so much chemistry and background that it makes me sad that this is how it ends. Me looking like a lost love sick puppy looking for their owner when he bones his new treat" she said a little bitter.

Though he didn't show it, he was amused by the analogies she used.

"So my turn to ask a question" she said softly.

He could see the unshed tears glistening over her beautiful deep ocean blue eyes.

The very sight entranced him. Even in such a state like this she remained beautiful.

"Why are you out here" she asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"To get away from the fools and that incompetent movie they find agonizingly humorous" he answered.

"What will you do when this is over? Will you stop coming around here" she thought she was going a little crazy at the thought of hearing sadness in his voice.

She shook that thought away and fast "No. He doesn't rule me in anyway. I will still come around and visit like I always do. One day we'll probably go back to being friends but I doubt it'll be as deep as it used to be" she answered honestly.

She always liked talking to Sesshomaru. They could talk for hours and not get bored. They sat out there all night talking.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of jealous and angry pair of eyes was watching them from his balcony. He didn't like that the two were so close.

'_What's your game' _


	4. Open Your Heart To Me

"What do you think you're doing Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled lowly. What the hell was his girlfriend doing in his brothers' arms?

After talking just about all night he notice that she finally fell asleep. He knew she was tired but it amused him the way she would try and fight sleep. Soon enough she lost the battle. He got up and held her bridal style. He almost smiled when she snuggled closer into him.

"Out of my way half breed" he said coldly moving past him.

"She is mine" he growled "I will put her to bed" he made an attempt to get her but Sesshomaru was always the fast type.

"What the hell is your problem" he yelled enraged.

"Right now my problem is the big mouthed fool who can't keep his damn mouth shut" a very angry Kagome growled waking up. Once she opened her eyes, she saw she was in Sesshomarus' arms. Her cheeks turned a bright pink as she jumped out his arms.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" she said softly with a warm smile. The same smile that no matter what always brightens his day.

"Goodnight" she growled at Inuyasha stomping to her room.

"What the hell is your game" Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru does not know of what you speak, even if I did I owe you no explanation of my actions" in his usual cold voice glaring deadly as his half brother.

"She is mine" Inuyasha growled warningly.

'_No she is not'_ the very thought made him smirk evilly at the whelp.

"Say what you wish mongrel" Sesshomaru said leaving for his room, which is next to Kagomes'.

'_**He will not take what is ours' **_his beast seethed inwardly.

'_No he will not' _Inuyasha thought back.

_**############**_

"Okay" Rin said coming down "we're ready"

"About time" Shippo said rolling his eyes.

It was around 12 in the afternoon. They're heading out to buy the supplies needed for their trip.

They took two separate cars. The guys went with Sesshomaru in his black Jaguar while the girls rode with Rin in her silver Altima.

"So what was that with you and Sesshomaru last night" Rin asked knowingly. She could tell that they both liked each other. She has a knack for these things.

"What are you talking about" Kagome asked wide eyed.

"Don't play dumb Kagome" Sango grinned.

"We saw you in his arms last night" Rin explained.

"Yeah it's kinda hard sleeping when growling and yelling are going on" Sango giggled.

"Nothing happened. We were talking outside in the back then I fell asleep so he was carrying me back to my room" she defended.

"Do you wish you two were together" Rin asked bluntly surprising the other two.

"What" Kagome almost yelled "me and Sesshomaru are just friends" she defended "I am not talking about this anymore" she crossed her arms and looked out her window. It was a little hard trying to stay angry with giggling going on.

After about another 15 minutes they arrived at the grocery store. They needed food and a lot of it.

Rin took one cart and Miroku took the other.

"So what all do we need" Kagome asked looking around.

"Well there's meat & fish" Sango said thinking aloud

"Ice cream & vegetables" Rin added

"Bread, eggs, cereal, milk" Kagome said thinking.

"Lets just walk around and pick up what we want and what we need" Shippo said. All this thinking was getting on his nerves.

They all agreed with Shippo. After about an hour and half they had 3 carts full.

"That will be $600.75" the cashier said. The guys said they'll pay since it's mostly there stuff in two of the carts.

They all drove back to the house and unloaded the cars.

"What do we do for the rest of the day" Sango asked.

"How about truth or dare" Shippo suggested

"Sure, doesn't feel like an exciting day anyway" Miroku said looking out the window.

"Oooh" Rin said happily "I'll go first" she looked at Kagome "Truth or Dare Kagz"

"Dare" she said.

"I dare you to kiss Sesshomaru for at least 3 minutes" she said with an evil smirk. She had her own plans for those two.

"WHAT" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled. This wasn't part of Kagomes plan. She wasn't planning on even kissing him at all. Only hang out with more then Inuyasha and play with his mind a bit. Sesshomaru just glared at Rin.

"You have too" she said innocently "If you don't then you'll have to remove a piece of clothing" she chuckled darkly.

"WHAT THE HELL" they all yelled.

"Uh didn't I mention it" Shippo said casually "its strip truth or dare and whoever backs out will be pranked by me" he grinned darkly.

They just paled at the statement. Kitsune demons are well known for their mischievous and pranking ways. Some how they always get their victims no matter how much more powerful they are the fox always gets the last word. Even Sesshomaru got his a while back.

None of them wanted to be pranked by their sick twisted friend.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with pink stained cheeks. She got up and nervously walked towards him.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUSLY GOING THROUGH WITH THIS" Inuyasha yelled.

Before she could answer, Sesshomaru cupped her face and kissed her. He kissed her long and hard. It was filled with so much longing and love as he licked her lips begging for entry.

Kagome was beyond shocked when Sesshomaru attacked her like that. She accidently let a moan loose when she felt him lick her lips.

'_Is this right'_ Kagome asked. She was feeling so much just from one kiss. She felt happy, love, and so much more. More then she has ever felt with Inuyasha. She let her eyes close as she opened her mouth to let him in.

Sesshomaru smirked when he heard her moan. He felt electricity pulse through his body as their tongues battled for dominance. He took in every detail before gently massaging her tongue with his, beckoning it to taste him as he wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him so now her breasts were against his chest.

The scent of her arousal was in the air as she explored his mouth. She shivered in excitement when she gently ran over his fangs with her tongue.

They slowly pulled apart for some much needed air.

"Wow" she said breathlessly.

"Hn" he said with small smile that is only to be seen by her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" they turned to an enraged red eyed Inuyasha.

"SHE SAID THREE DAMN MINUTES YOU TWO WERE AT FOR 10" he walked up and roughly grabbed Kagome roughly by the arm making her wince.

"We need to talk" he said lowly going to the back.

Sesshomaru had to control his beast after seeing Inuyasha drag her out of the room.

"What the hell was that Kagome" he said seriously with his eyes returning to normal.

"What are you talking about" she hissed snatching her arm away.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Kagome, you kissing Sesshomaru like that" he snapped.

"It's called a dare you ass hole" she yelled infuriated. She was thinking about calling this whole plan off but the more he spoke the more she wanted to ruin his fucking existence.

"Dare my ass" he yelled "you looked pretty damn cozy with that bastard"

"What the hell has been going on with you lately, first you say you don't want to sleep in the same room with me, you wont let me help you out when you need it and now you're kissing that ice hearted prince" he retorted.

"How does feel Inuyasha" she said softly but he could hear the venom in her tone "how does it feel to know that something you care about is slowly becoming out of reach" she said sadly thinking that he was never truly hers to begin with.

"What is that suppose to mean" he asked seriously but inside he was lost to know end.

"You know what forget it" she gave out a low dark laugh that seriously had him on edge "it's just that time of month and I'm really hormonal" she wasn't lying. It truly was that time of month but her actions had nothing to do with it.

"Lets just go back in their and forget this ever happened" she said softly and gave him a sweet but short kiss on the lips.

"Sure" he said softly. He took her hand then looked at her arm "I'm sorry if I hurt you" he said sincerely gently stroking it up and down.

"Its fine, it wasn't intentional" the two went right back in and joined in on the game.

After a few hours they all went to bed so they could be up in time to leave in the morning.

Kagome looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 in the morning. She couldn't sleep. All she could think of was that kiss with Sesshomaru.

She needed something to drink. She quietly went down stairs to the kitchen.

She went to the fridge and took out a bottle water

"Couldn't sleep either" she almost jumped when she heard Rin.

"Kami you almost killed me" Kagome said

"Sorry" she giggled "you like him don't you" she asked knowingly.

"Don't bother lying because I saw it in your eyes when you two pulled apart" she at down next to her "talk to me Kagz, you know I wont tell anyone not even Sango"

Kagome gave her defeated sigh. Sometimes she wondered if Rin was some kind of demon that can read the heart "Is it wrong that it felt so right" she said softly playing with her water bottle "is it wrong to have these feelings for his brother of all people. Am I just as bad as he is?"

"No" Rin said seriously "Inuyasha is nothing but a two timing bastard who is too damn foolish to see what he has. You are nothing like him Kagz so don't even think it. Inuyasha has done nothing but hurt you since day 1. He's lied and cheated multiple times to hook up with your cousin so don't go thinking you're some kind of whore because you want something better, just follow your heart Kagz"

Kagome gave out a small humorless laugh "the last time I followed my heart it almost shattered completely" she said softly with a few tears coming down.

Rin smiled sadly at her best friend as she wiped the tears away.

"Don't let your heart close completely because of him Kagome or you will never be happy. If you don't give people a chance, then Inuyasha wins in the end. You will do nothing but continue to hurt yourself if you don't learn to trust again" she said softly.

"Thank you Rin"

Unbeknownst to them a silver haired demon was listening to the entire conversation. He went upstairs before being caught by the girls.

The girls went to their rooms. Kagome shut her door and was about to go to her bed when someone grabbed her from behind. She was about to scream but they were quick and before she knew it their lips were on hers.

Her mind was yelling for help but her body was begging for more.

'_Oh My God'_ she thought softly. She felt fangs after he forced his tongue into her mouth. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha because not even he made her moan like this. _'Sesshomaru'_ she thought as he deepened the kiss.

She felt him slowly pulled away but remained so close in his arms.

She opened her eyes and saw the same pair of eyes she wished would look at with love, like they are now.

"Sesshomaru" she said softly.

"Open your heart to me Kagome" he said softly before kissing her once more.


	5. It's Finally Over

"Okay we got everything" Sango asked rechecking the list. They were taking Inu Tashios' GMC Expedition, Sangos' jeep, and Kagomes' Subaru. There was a road leading to the log house but if you're not carefully you can easily get lost which is why they will be staying close to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as they lead the way.

"Yeah, every ones luggage is in the expedition with Sesshomaru and Miroku, and the groceries are packed in the both cars" Rin said getting into the passenger seat next to Sango and with Shippo in the back. Inuyasha rode with Kagome.

_**#############**_

Around 3 in the afternoon they finally arrived at the log cabin. It was beautiful out there. They had a giant lake filled with clear blue water and a dock. There beautiful wild flowers everywhere and they even had a garage to fit all three cars.

"This place is beautiful" Kagome said in awe.

"It's just the woods and giant lake I don't see the fascination" Inuyasha said bored.

"Gee you're such a romantic" Kagome said sarcastically as everyone began to unload everything.

After about 3 hours worth of unpacking, they went into the living room and watch some TV.

"Where are you going Kagome" Inuyasha asked.

"For some air" she said not bothering to look back.

She needed to think about this little plan of hers. Things were starting to fall apart especially with Sesshomaru. The more she thought about it the more she didn't want to do it. All she wanted was for this to be over.

She originally wanted to humiliate him when they got home by singing a little concert at the mall. Everyone knew that they were together so it was perfect. She would go on stage a sing and proclaim that this song was for the love of her life. They would all think it was Inuyasha but after the song Sesshomaru would come from back stage and kiss her.

While they were here she would use her powers to make think he was loosing his mind as she showed him different images. She would use her body to tempt him but deny him. She had everything planned out, but what she didn't plan was feelings emerging for Sesshomaru.

"May I join you" she almost jumped at his voice but stayed calm "if you want" she said looking up at the sky.

"You shouldn't wonder so far especially at night" he said softly looking at the sky as well.

She wasn't far from the cabin but still.

"Its fine, I can care for myself" she said softly.

There was a long silence.

He knew that was coming sooner or later.

"Why did you kiss me" she asked softly. She needed to know and bad.

"Instincts I suppose" he said "I have been attracted to you for some time even before you and the fool became a couple. I was never the one of many words and emotions but when I finally got it together it was too late, you were his" he explained.

There was another silence.

"I guess I should confess as well" she said softly looking at the ground "I have been attracted to you since I met you, but I knew back then that you weren't too fond of humans so I never gave it a second thought I guess so I just pushed those feelings aside" she gave out a low humorless laugh "it's ironic if you think about it. I gave up 2 great men for just to have Inuyasha as my prize"

"What do you intend to do know" he asked.

"Well first thing I'm going to tell the others the plan is off. We're up here for about 3 moths so I do want it peaceful. And I'm tired Sesshomaru. I'm really tired of it. Here I am thinking of ways to get him back but yet the only thing he's thinking about is her. I can't waist my energy on him anymore"

Sesshomaru was happy to hear that, but wanted to hear what she thought of the two of them.

"What about us" he asked.

'_Open your heart Kagz…. He is nothing like Inuyasha….. Because you want something better… just follow your heart Kagz' _Rins words kept echoing through her mind.

"Is it truly okay for me to really feel this way for you? Is it right for me to even be thinking these thoughts about even though you're related?" she mainly asked herself.

He just sat there at the base of the tree looking up at the night sky awaiting an answer.

"Is okay if we take it slow" she asked "I don't want to rush into something not knowing how it will end just to feel like this again"

"It is fine with me" he got up and walked towards her. He put his hand on either side of her and kissed her passionately like the other night.

"Thank you" she said softly after they pulled away softly. He gave her a small smile and took her hand in his "let us head back" the two walked back hand in hand but she pulled away before entering. He looked back to ask if she changed her mind but she beat him to it.

"I have to tell him myself, but not like this" she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went in with Sesshomaru following from behind.

"Inuyasha" she said softly "can we talk outside for a minute"

"Sure" he grabbed his jacket and followed behind her. Sesshomaru stayed in the next room closes to the door as he listened in, just in case.

"What's on your mind babe" he asked pulling her close "What's wrong" he asked disappointed when she removed herself from him.

"How long Inu" she asked.

"What" he asked confused.

"How long were you seeing her behind my back" she asked. This time she looked him dead in the eyes so he could see the pain and heartache he caused her.

His face lost all color.

"What" he asked playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me Inuyasha" she half yelled "I saw you two at the café. You know the one. The one you said you hated."

"I-I" he was loss for words. He didn't know she saw them together.

"You've been playing me for a fool for so long" she said letting the tears fall "well Inuyasha I do have to admit you deserve the Best Actor of the year award because you had me fooled thinking that you loved me"

"Kagome no, I really do love you" he pleaded. He did love her. He loves her with everything. Kikiyuo was just an occasional fling.

"You even fooled yourself into thinking that huh" she said with a bitter laugh.

"Kagome don't do this" he pulled her into his arms. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted her and only her.

She pushed herself away from him "Goodbye Inu" she said softly turning her back to walk back in.

"Kagome please" he begged. He was about to pull her back but was stopped when she put up a barrier. It didn't hurt him, just kept him way.

"We're over" she let the barrier fall "for good" she finished softly walking back in leaving him behind.

When she walked in, her friends were looking at her sympathetically as her silent tears fell. She didn't say a word as she went up to her room closing the door behind her.

"It's all over" she whispered to herself. She slid down her wall crying softly into her hands. She didn't notice Sesshomaru come in. He picked her up and held her as he sat against the side of her bed. He held her close letting her cry into his chest. He knew she hurted more then she let everyone believed. He knew that she was keeping it all in, but he was glad that she's finally letting it all out.


	6. KAGOME COME BACK

Kagome woke up when the sun shined on her face. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking down at her with a small smile.

"Um, Good morning" she said avoiding eye contact trying to hide the obvious blush.

"Good Morning" he said softly. He stood up with her still in his arms. He gave her kiss on the cheek before setting her down so she could ready herself for the day.

"Sorry about last night, I didn't mean for you to come in here and comfort me. You didn't" he stopped her right there with a kiss on the lips.

"I wanted to" he said softly before leaving.

She looked at where he once stood a few seconds ago _'Maybe this time around will be different' _she thought with a soft smile.

She headed into her bathroom and started to get cleaned up. She came out wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts, a white tank top and a pair of women high top timberland hiking boots. She put her hair into a high ponytail then went downstairs.

"Morning Kagz" Rin said cheerfully making eggs. Thank Kami the cabin had electricity.

"Hey guys" she said. She went over to one of the cup boards and got a large frying pan so she could make pancakes.

"How you feeling Kagome" Sango asked softly.

"I'm fine guys really" she said so only they could hear "I did what I had to do, and I actually feel a lot better now" she said with a dreamy smile.

Sango and Rin looked at each other with a happy smile at seeing their friend back to normal but they were a little disappointed that she didn't want revenge.

By the time the food was done and on everyone's plate, the guys came in.

Inuyasha was about to sit by Kagome so he could talk to her but Sesshomaru beat him too it.

"What do you think you're doing" Inuyasha said calmly but losing his patience.

"What does it look like half breed" Sesshomaru said coldly as usual "I am eating"

"Then why don't you eat in another seat" he said with an annoyed eye twitch.

"And why is it that you desire this seat so badly" he said with a devils smirk

"That's is none of your concern" Inuyasha growled.

"Little brother you manners are disgusting. The girls did so much and yet all you could is complain and bitch about a seat" he said with amusement "I guess you do not appreciate their cooking as well as we do" he turned to Kagome "Thank you for this delicious meal" normally he wouldn't do that in public but it was delicious and even better it pissed Inuyasha off to no end.

"You're welcome" she said with a blush just looking at her plate. He just chuckled and looked at his brother "well" he said smoothly "are you not going to sit and eat this meal the females have prepared".

"Oh shut the hell up" he grumbled. He sat at the end next to Shippo as he ate.

After a while Kagome got up and washed her plate.

"I'm going out for a while" she said getting her IPod.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha about to follow.

"Leave her alone Inuyasha" he warned.

"What the hell is to you Sesshomaru" he snapped "what goes on between Kagome and I is no one's business but our own" he growled.

"What goes on with her is my business mutt" he spat "you have damaged her enough with your lies and indiscretions you vile filth"

"Sesshomarus' right Inuyasha" Rin said seriously "leave her alone. She is finally in a good place especially now that she has moved on"

"What do you mean she moved on" he growled deadly mainly focusing on Sesshomaru. He's had his suspicions about the two for some time now.

"Exactly what I said Inuyasha, she has moved on and we will not let you ruin it because now that you were caught that you want her back" Rin growled. Okay when you get Rin of all people mad, you know you've crossed the line.

"Is it you" Inuyasha growled at his brother "are you the one she moved onto?"

His glare and silence was enough to answer his question.

"You will not take what is mine" Inuyasha growled deadly as his eyes turned red lunging for his brother "DIE YOU BASTARD"

**############**

Kagome was out by the dock looking down into the water when she heard "DIE YOU BASTARD"

'_Inuyasha'_ she thought _'SESSHOMARU'_ she thought frantically running towards the cabin. When she got in she saw the kitchen was upside down. The and chairs were broken, curtains hanging off their rods and right in the middle was Inuyasha with blood red eyes fighting a very pissed and deadly red eyed Sesshomaru.

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE HER FROM ME" she heard Inuyasha yell.

"How the hell do we stop them" Sango cursed.

"This is not a proper vacation" Miroku sighed.

They all spun their heads when they heard a crash. Inuyasha threw Sesshomaru out the window then jumped out himself.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Kagome screamed making her friends take a few steps back. You should never anger a miko especially if they had Kagomes' powers.

Kagome ran out the door and came a few steps closer to the two. She cupped her hands in front of her face and blew softly. Pink dust came out and swirled around the two beasts. After it disappeared they both dropped to the ground.

"Help me get them inside" Kagome said.

"Take him to my room" Kagome told Shippo. He lifted his friend over his shoulder and did as he was told.

"Need help Kagome" Miroku asked.

"No I got it" she said softly. She concentrated her powers and held her hands out in front of her with the palms facing outwards. A white light came out as they watched her make their other friend levitate into the air. They moved a side to give them some space.

She made it upstairs and laid him on his bed. She left for her room.

"Kagome" he asked groggily smelling her scent as it invaded his nose. He opened his eyes and saw she was sanding over him.

"Kagome" he smiled softly sitting up. He was about to embrace her but she stepped back with no emotion on her face or voice as she spoke "what the hell was that all about Inuyasha"

"I want another chance Kagome" he begged.

"I loved you for 2 damn years and longer even before we got together. I did everything for you. I was always there for you, I cared for you, I was there whenever you needed me and more. I loved you with everything I had and what do you do. You go behind my back and fuck my no good cousin who only wants you to get at me. Right now she's probably fucking her disgusting boyfriend Naraku"

He hung his head I shame at everything she just said. It was all true. She loved him like no other and he threw it all away. What's worse is that he didn't even care for Kikiyuo at all, she was just there.

"I'm sorry" he said sincerely "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry about Kikiyuo and sorry for the hurt and lies but please Kagome I promise to be good from now on. You truly are the only person to love me like you did. I don't even care for Kikiyuo she was just there I guess, but I swear I will never do it again. If you give me another chance to prove myself you can keep me on the shortest leash possible Kagome I promise I'll be good just give me another chance" he begged. By now he was in front of her on his knees hugging her waist.

_**(Like Usher in his Confessions video)**_

"Let me go" she said pushing herself away from him but he just gripped her tighter "let me go Inuyasha" she cried.

"No" he pleaded "please don't say goodbye Kagome. I do love you and only you I promise"

"I said" she struggled "LET ME GO" she screamed with a bright pink light engulfing the room.

"WHAT THE HELL" Shippo cursed from outside. They saw a pink light from Kagomes' room and saw Inuyasha blow out from the window.

"KAGOME" the girls yelled running inside while the guys caught Inuyasha before he hit the ground.

"Kagome" Rin said worriedly.

"Oh My God" Rin and Sango said running to Kagome. She was lying there on the floor not moving.

"Kagome get up" Sango cried holding her to her chest.

"What happened to Kagome" they turned to see a worried but blood red eyed Sesshomaru. He rushed over and took Kagome into his arms. She wasn't moving, but what scared him the most was that she wasn't breathing.

"KAGOME" he screamed hoping that would make her come back.

It didn't work. She just remained their not moving of breathing. The girls were holding each other crying for their friend. Sesshomaru took her to his room and shut the door. He sat there on the bed holding the woman he loves so much more than anything.

He let out a loud pained howl.


	7. Only You My Kagome

'_NO'_ Sesshomaru thought angrily _'I won't lose her'_

He got up and used his demon speed to get outside. He saw Shippo and Miroku consoling their girls for Kagomes' condition. He quickly took Miroku by the nape of his shirt and threw him in the back of the jeep.

"What the hell man" Miroku said rubbing his head "Hold her" was all he said when giving Kagome to him as he got in the drivers' side.

The others saw him about to leave and followed. Shippo got Inuyashas' unconscious body and threw him in the back seat of Kagomes car and he drove with the girls following close behind.

By tyhe time they got to the road he mashed the gas going full speed. The best thing about the Tashios' car is that they have demonic speed. They could go at full speed but it's so fast that it can't be seen.

"You're going to get us killed" Miroku yelled holding onto the girl in his arms that he always thought of as a sister.

Sesshomaru paid no mind to his senseless cries. The only thing he thought about was the woman in his arms.

'_I won't lose her now, not ever'_ he thought determined letting the silent tears fall.

"Tell the others to meet us at my house" Sesshomaru ordered Miroku as he raced through the streets leaving the others behind as he put the car into full gear.

1 hour later they were at his house.

"FATHER" Sesshomaru roared busting through the doors.

"SESSHOMARU WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Inu Tashio said coming down the stairs when seeing Kagome in his arms.

"Ask that thing you call a son" he said lowly with hate holding Kagome to his chest as the tears fell.

Not once, not even when he was born, has Inu Tashio or any one for that matter seen Sesshomaru shed tears especially for a human. Inu Tashio put a gentle hand on his sons' shoulder.

"Give her to me Sesshomaru" he said softly "if you want her back, give her to me and you call her family now" Sesshomaru hesitantly gave her to his father as he went to the living room.

_**##########**_

Sesshomaru got out his phone and begun dialing.

"Hello" Sonya answered.

'_She sound like Kagome'_ he thought as the tears came faster but his voice remained calm.

"Mrs. Higarashi" he went on to explaining what happened day.

"WHAT" she yelled infuriated.

"You have to get the rest of the details from Inuyasha" he said with venom just thinking about him.

"I'm on my way" she said and hung up.

She was their within seconds as she and her family appeared out from a cloud of pink smoke from her miko powers.

"Where is she Sesshomaru?"

"Upstairs in her room" they all followed behind him

"My baby" Sonya cried she used her miko powers to examine her body. From what Sesshomaru told her, there was no way Kagome is dead, but lost within her self.

"Leave us" Sonya said softly "only Sesshomaru may stay for he is the one that can bring her back"

They left without a word. They knew this was serious and there was nothing they could do but wait.

"Lay her body gently onto the floor" she ordered softly.

He did what he was told and laid her in the center of the room.

"Sit on one side of Kagome" Sonya said. She could easily tell him which side but she wanted to see how he views her daughter before anything else. He sat to the left of Kagome.

'_The mate side'_ Sonya said with a small smile.

She sat in front him to Kagomes right.

"Now I want you to intertwine your fingers with mine and think of the one thing that truly makes you happy and let your mind wonder freely" she said softly.

Sesshomaru didn't question her methods. All he wanted was for his Kagome to be in his arms well and breathing.

As they closed their eyes and let their mind drifted off while a white light engulfed the entire room as all three of them levitated into the air.

Sesshomaru did as he was told and let his mind go free. The only thought he had was him and Kagome.

_**Sesshomarus' mind…..**_

_He was in great big peaceful field. Nothing but fresh air and nature surrounding him. No noise from the city, no pollution in the air. The whole place was surrounded with lush green low cut beautiful grass and rare white roses along with red and so many wild flowers. There was a big beautiful fully matured Sakura blossom tree in the middle of the field. _

_Under that tree sat a woman on a picnic blanket watching the kids play._

_He walked closer and snuck up behind her._

"_Hello Love" he said softly in her ear. He sat behind her and gently pulled her between his legs as he held her around her waist._

"_Hello love" she said back softly turning around giving him a kiss on the lips._

"_Mommy Daddy Help" they looked up and saw their youngest pup Tsuki being chased by her older siblings Kurono and Akuma._

"_Caught ya" they laughed tackling her to the ground tickling her._

"_Stop it" Tsuki laughed trying to escape. The three just rolled and laugh done the small hill._

"_What shall we name this one love" Sesshomaru asked softly rubbing softly on her swollen belly._

"_You pick this one" she said softly leaning back into his chest._

"_Hime" he said softly holding her tenderly._

"_Daddy's little girl" she giggled._

"_I Love You My Kagome" he said softly._

"_I Love You Too Sesshomaru My Wonderful Mate" she sighed happily. _

_**##########**_

**_Downstairs…._**

Okay the rest of the gang had just arrived and Inuyasha regained consciousness.

**_BAM…_**

Inuyasha didn't make it three steps into the door before beginning punched in the gut making him fall back.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER YOU FUCKING BASTARD" he yelled infuriated as his father, Inu Tashio and Itachi tried holding him back.

"I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY IF MY SISTER DOESN'T WAKE UP I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL MYSELF WHERE YOU BELONG ALONG WITH THAT WHORE OF YOURS" Souta never liked his cousin, neither did Hitomi, Itachi or even Hitachi. She was always out for Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't even attempt to get up or fight back. When he woke up, he remembered everything that happened.

"Souta you have to calm down" Hitomi said softly embracing her husband. She too was not in the mood to see Inuyasha but they needed to know exactly what happened in that room.

"Come Inuyasha" Izazyio said warmly with a small smile helping his son up. She did not approve of what happened but in the end he was her son and she will always be there for him.

"Thank you" he said softly not making eye contact with anyone.

They all went into the living room and got seated.

"Explain" Hitachi and Itachi commanded.

"It all started after she dumped me because of the whole Kikiyuo situation" he began then started to when he attacked Sesshomaru "then she came running in using her powers to knock us out. I woke up in her room and she was standing over me. I begged and pleaded for her to give me another chance. I wouldn't let go, I couldn't. I truly do love her more then I can even explain but she rejected me. I pulled her into my arms and wouldn't let go. She kept trying to get away then she got furious and the next thing I know we're being surrounding by pink light and I'm sent flying threw the window. After that I blacked out" he explained.

"So it's safe to assume that not only did you shatter her heart" Itachi growled.

"But you almost killed her because you couldn't let go after being caught" Hitachi finished.

"So all in all" Souta said

"IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT" the 3 men yelled furious.

Inuyasha hung his head trying to hold back the tears as his ears pinned to his head.

**###########**

_**Sesshomarus mind…**_

_Everything was going great. Sesshomaru, his beautiful mate Kagome and their 3 pups were sitting together. _

"_Mama" Tsuki cried._

"_What's going on" Kurono and Akuma finished._

_Not only were the pups fading but also Kagome and his surroundings were fading away._

"_Kagome" he called out "No I won't let you go" he cried holding his entire family in his arms "I won't let anyone of you go" he said trying to keep them in his arms "please don't go"_

"_We love you daddy" the pups cried._

"_And your mate loves you as well" Kagome said giving him on last kiss before they disappeared completely._

"_No come back" he howled. He turned when the skies became black and someone was approaching._

"_You don't deserve her" the voice chuckled darker "you can't even protect her or keep her from leaving" it continued as the voice came closer "she belongs to me" Inuyasha then appeared in his full demon form._

"_You can never love her the way I did" he taunted "You could never truly care for her for you have not cared for anyone in your life"_

"_SILENCE" Sesshomaru roared with dangerously red eyes_

"_What's the matter dear brother" he chuckled darkly "did you realize that I will always have her heart for I was her first true love"_

"_YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HER FOR IT IS YOU WHO DO NOT DESERVE HER" Sesshomaru yelled "I LOVED HER EVER SINCE WE MET AND STILL DO. I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR HER WHILE YOU WERE FUCKING HER COUSIN YOU WORTHLESS URCHIN. I WAS THERE TO HELP PICK UP THE PIECES OF HER HEART THAT YOU SHATTERED. IT IS I WHO PROVIDED LOVE CARE AND COMFORT WHEN SHE MOST NEEDED IT"_

_By now there was a giant tornado was swirling around them with lightening striking._

"_IT IS I THAT TRULY LOVES HER" he yelled to the heavens above. He finally admitted it. He finally said it out loud._

_It was then Inuyasha began to fade._

"_Come back to me" a soft gentle voice rang In his ear._

"_Kagome" he said frantically looking around._

"_Come to me" she said again. He tried running but got no where as everything began to spin._

"_I love you too" was the last thing he heard before blacking out._

**###########**

"Sesshomaru" he heard faintly.

"Sesshomaru dear wake up" he opened his eyes and saw Sonya with a small smile on her face.

"What happened where is she" he shot up looking around.

"Calm down" she said gently. She looked down onto the floor.

Sesshomaru looked closely at her chest his eyes widened and a big smile appeared on his face. She was back and she was breathing again.

"She wasn't dead she was just lost. She was lost in her emotions for you and Inuyasha. Her heart was in turmoil because she kept the pain of his betrayal locked away but something you said brought her back" she said warmly "thank you Sesshomaru"

She got up to leave "if you wish I can bring something up for you while you wait for her to wake, which shouldn't be to long"

"I am fine but thank you Sonya" he said softly gently picking her up and laying her on her bed. He knelt down beside, her watching her sleep as he moved strands of hair from her face.

"You two are definitely meant for each other" she said softly with a gentle smile quietly closing the door.

"Yes" he whispered to herself "we are"

**###########**

"Oh my god how is she"

"Is she okay"

Sonya was bombarded with so many different questions along those lines.

"Whoa" she said putting her hands in front of her "she will be fine" she heard them sigh in relief "You should be thanking Sesshomaru, he saved her from herself"

She came down and saw Inuyasha "I do not care for what my daughter wants at this point when it comes to you Inuyasha" she said seriously "I do not want you near my daughter in anyway, shape or form. Do I make myself clear"

"Yes" he whimpered.

"We will take our leave" she let a cocky smirk play onto her face "I suspect those two would be in that room for sometime" she giggled. She and her family left for their home.

**###########**

Sesshomaru laid their beside her as he held her to his chest. He was fully clothed.

"Please wake up soon love" he whispered in her ear.

He felt her move around slightly in his arms.

"Sesshomaru" she said tiredly opening her eyes.

"Kagome" he said happily sitting up with her still in his arms.

"Sesshomaru what" she was cut off when he crashed his lips into hers. It was a hot, sweet, passionate kiss.

He was so happy to have her back. He was happy to hear her voice, relieve that she is well and overwhelmed knowing how she feels for him.

"I love you" he softly after pulling away.

"Y-you w-what" she said surprised and shocked.

"I said I love you and only you Kagome. When I saw you passed out I didn't know what to do. I could barely think straight as you laid unmoving in my arms" he confessed "I love you and I never want you to scare me like that again" he said seriously but hugging her close all the same.

"I love you Kagome Higarashi" he whispered softly. He soon smelt her tears and pulled away slightly to look at her.

"It is fine if you do not feel the same. I am just happy that you're back" he was truly happy to have her back. Even if she didn't love him, he will forever love her.

"I-I love you too" she said in between hic cups hugging his neck.

He was at first shocked that she truly did love him but soon he just let out a kind smile and pulled away.

"I will always love you and only you my Kagome" he said softly. He cupped her face and kissed her. it was filled with love, passion, and longing.

"Only you My Kagome"


	8. Please Don't Leave Me

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whined. It's been a week since she woken up and Sesshomaru made her rest. He would not let her leave the room. She has a private bathroom in her room and a servant sends up food and clothing. Right now it was almost noon and she was getting restless. He was laying on her stomach with both arms wrapped around her waist securely.

"Sesshomaru, I promise that I feel better" she said stroking his hair softly. She loves how protective he is of her. He was there every step of the way. He took really good care of her.

Sesshomaru leaned up and slowly closed in on her face "1 more hour alone and I promise to let you up" he said softly. He closed the space between them with a soft and sweet kiss.

He knew he was being overly protective but he couldn't help it. He thought he lost her for good and did not want to risk her getting stressed out. He loves taking care of her, it made him feel wanted and needed. He mostly loves the alone time with her. They could talk for hours about nothing and not get bored. She makes him smile and laugh, something that has not been done by anyone else.

"Okay" she said softly with a small but warm smile. She'd be lying if she said she hated this. She loves being so close to him.

The whole hour was spent in a comfortable silence. She just sat back against the head board playing with his hair with him laying on her lap with his arms around her waist.

He regrettably got up to let her get up, but he was a man of his word.

He watched her stretch and couldn't help but let a small smile play onto his face. She looked like an angel, his angel. She was wearing one of his long sleeved white silk button down collar shirt and her hair was a little tussled as if they had just made love.

He smirked at the thought. The thought of her laying beneath him as he made her screamed for more.

He was taken form his thought when he heard the shower turn on.

'_Hmmm'_ he thought looking at the door. He could easily pick it without making a sound and join her.

'_No'_ he shook those thoughts right out of his head. He didn't want to scare her off by rushing things with her, besides she is definitely worth the wait.

After about 30 minutes he returned back to her room after readying himself for the day. Today will be the first day the others see her since the incident. He just groaned at the idea of sharing her. He knew the girls would hog her.

He looked up and almost fell over.

There she stood in the door way with steam blowing out just adding to her beauty. She wore a white summer dress with a beautiful draw string neckline and low back with a figure hugging shape. She accessorized it with a big black belt hanging slightly off her hip. It was a little longer then thigh high.

The two headed downstairs hand in hand but was quickly pulled away when she was attacked by Rin and Sango.

"Oh my god Kagome" Sango said happily embracing her.

"We're so happy you're alright" Rin said

"We didn't know what happened or what was going on"

"We wanted to see you"

"BUT SESSHOMARU WOULDN'T LET ANY OF US IN" they yelled at the same time.

He just ignored their senseless ranting.

"Calm down, I'm okay" she said laughing. She would have fallen over but Sesshomaru caught her.

The two girls exchanged looks of curiosity then they both grinned stupidly towards their friend who was still in the arms of the untouchable Sesshomaru.

"What's going here" Sango said knowingly.

Kagome paid no mind she was to busy looking into Sesshomarus' eyes as he held her close to his chest with his arms loosely wrapped around her waist.

Sango and Rin giggled and left the two alone as they headed back to the kitchen.

"We should really get going" she said unconvincingly as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Why" he breathed into her ear. He smirked cockily as he felt her shudder. He slowly pulled away and held her hand in his.

"Let us join the others" she nodded in agreement and hugged his arm as they went into the kitchen.

"Well, well, well" Miroku smirked looking at the new couple.

"So I take it Kagome will be soon be part of the family" Inu Tashio smirked.

"It's about time" Shippo said "I was getting bored with the whole I don't care routine and watching from afar thing" he said.

Sesshomaru sent him a warning growl and a glare that promised death.

"Oh would you just leave them alone" Rin huffed tipping his chair over making him go down with it.

"Kagome dear I'm so happy Sesshomaru finally let you out" Izazyio said happily hugging her.

"I missed you too Izzy" she giggled.

She looked around and saw someone "Where is Inuyasha" she felt Sesshomaru tense up at the mention of his foolish half sibling.

"For the time being he is living in an apartment. He felt terrible at what he caused you and wanted to move out. He left a while after hearing you were okay and awake" Izazyio explained. Kagome could hear the sadness underneath and felt terrible. This was Inuyashas' home and his family. She didn't want him to move out at all.

"Tell him to come back" she said.

"What" Sesshomaru growled. He was glad the fool was gone, why the hell did when want him to come back after all he's put her through.

"Do you still love him" Sesshomaru growled angrily releasing her hand.

"Of course I don't and you know damn well I don't either so don't eve start" she snapped back.

How dare he have the audacity to accuse her of such a thing especially since she told him she loves him and only him?

"Then why the hell do you want him back" he growled.

"This is his home Sesshomaru and his family. This is where he grew up and where he is loved and care for, it isn't right or fair for him to leave here because of me" if she knew her mother like the way she thought she did, then Sonya said something to make him stay away.

"Whatever. Do what the hell you want" he growled lowly leaving the room.

Kagome was left standing there with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Kagome" Izazyio said sadly.

"I just can't catch a break can I" Kagome sobbed leaving the kitchen heading to the front door.

Her friends just watched her leave.

"I swear I have the most ignorant pups ever" Inu Tashio huffed.

"No way in hell is this happening again" they all turned shocked when they saw how dangerously serious Shippos' eyes were. He was more of the funny adorable cuddly type. Not once in his life was he ever this angry that his beast was ready to show himself.

"I don't care who he is or how fucking insecure he may feel but this bastard is about to get his ass whooped" Shippo said leaving for Sesshomarus' room.

The others just watched speechless.

"Whoa" Rin said under her breath. For some reason she was really turned on by his attitude.

**###########**

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Shippo yelled slamming open Sesshomarus room.

"You would do well to watch your tongue urchin" he growled deadly.

"Oh shut the hell up with that high and mighty shit" he spat "I swear you're as dumb and foolish as your brother" by now Sesshomaru's' eyes were bleeding red as he hung Shippo by the neck against his wall

"Never compare me to that half breed again" he said darkly

"Then don't fucking act like him you jack ass" Shippo was never afraid of Sesshomaru. He could hold his own with Taiyoukai.

"You finally have the woman you always wanted for so damn long but you threw it away because you're fucking insecure. What kind of bull is that" he yelled getting out of Sesshomarus' grip and throwing him over his shoulder throwing him against the wall. Only Inu Tashio and Shippo could hold there own against Sesshomaru and live.

"I haven't watched you two for this damn long just to see you throw it all away" Shippo snapped.

"SILENCE" Sesshomaru roared making the entire mansion shake. Even Shippo had to hold his ears closed.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING" Sesshomaru charged for Shippo with his claws. Shippo quickly jumped behind him and kicked him in the side.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but unless you want to be alone forever then let her walk away" Shippo said disgusted leaving the room. He knew Sesshomaru could get any woman he wants but without a real women like Kagome by his side, he will live a life alone.

"DAMN IT" Sesshomaru yelled punching in his wall.

"I'm going for a walk" Shippo growled leaving in a huff.

"I better go with him" Rin said "see you later"

**##########**

Kagome was walking home with silent tears falling, she would have taken her car but she just needed a walk.

'_I guess Kikiyuo was right after all'_ she thought sadly and defeated. All her life Kikiyuo would always say things like she will never find a man who truly loves her.

"I guess I'm the loner type" she wiped away her tears

"Kagome" she froze when she heard that voice.

"Kagome please look at me" he pleaded.

"It's okay Sesshomaru" she sounded broken and alone "I get it okay. I'll leave you alone"

"Kagome no that's not what I want" he said desperately.

God he hoped to all the Kamis that he didn't chase away the best thing to ever happen to him.

"I want you Kagome" he said hoping she'll listen.

'_Yea, you want me now but soon get bored and betray me'_ she thought bitterly. She never knew just how alike Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are when it came to love.

"I think we both know that's not true" she said with tears falling "It's fine Sesshomaru. I won't bother you anymore" not once did she turn to look at him. She didn't want him to se how bad he broken her.

"Kagome please don't go" he pleaded grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms.

"Please don't leave me Kagome, please" he begged hiding his face on top of her head.

'_What the'_ she thought feeling wetness on her head _'it's not raining'_ she thought looking down at the side walked _'he isn't'_ she thought _'HE IS'_ she thought shocked. Sesshomaru was actually crying.

"Please don't go" he cried in softly into her hair. "Please don't leave. I love you, I love you, I love you" he repeated.

"I don't love Inuyasha" she cried in his chest "please you have to know I don't feel that way about him anymore" she said in between hiccups.

"I know and I'm sorry for saying what I did. I just didn't think you'd want him to return so soon" he said softly still holding her.

"I don't love him, I love you, I love Sesshomaru Tashio" she said looking up into his hoping that he knew she was sincere.

"And I love you, I love Kagome Higarashi and Kagome Higarashi alone" he pulled her face gently towards his and captured her lips in a sweet passionate kiss.

They slowly pulled apartt with Sesshomaru still holding her around the waist.

"Now" Kagome said softly "lets go find Inuyasha" she just smiled happily at his expression. they walked back to his house to get Inuyasha' address.


	9. I Want My Baby Back

"Whoa" the guys breathed getting out the car.

Inuyasha lived only about a little over an hour away.

"He lives on the 30th floor" Sesshomaru said in his usual cold voice. He really didn't want to be here but no way in hell was he letting Kagome go without him by her side.

They walked in and headed straight to the front desk "Inuyasha Tashio" Sesshomaru said "I am his_ half_ brother" he made sure to emphasized the term half.

"Yea but don't tell him we're here" Sango said.

"We want to surprise him" Kagome added.

The woman just looked at the group. She knew who they were and knew they were friends with Inuyasha. She paid special close attention to Kagome.

"Oh yes I recognize you now" she said cheerfully "you're Inuyashas' girlfriend"

"No she is not" Sesshomaru growled dangerously "and that is no concern of yours. Now I suggest you tell us whether or not he is in"

The woman was shaking violently typing as fast as she can.

"Y-Y-Yes he is still in. You may go up. Have a wonderful day" she stuttered reeking of fear.

"Damn" Shippo snickered" I think you made her piss herself" Sesshomaru sniffed the air and cringed out of disgust.

"Filthy vermin" he said lowly.

They got into the elevator and waited about 10 minutes till they came to their floor.

"Beautiful" Sango and Rin awed looking at the beautiful sight.

"Hey Kagz you gotta see this" Sango said trying to pull her over but she wouldn't budge as one arm was looped with Sesshomarus'.

"N-no that's okay" she said nervously taking her arm back "I'll just take your word for it"

"Don't tell me you're still afraid of heights" Shippo chuckled.

"I thought you got over that by now" Miroku teased.

"Oh shut up before I introduce you to the ground below personally" she growled.

'_Sometimes I wonder if she is a dog demon. She does growl a lot' _Sesshomaru thought amused looking down at the little woman who refuses to let him go in fear her friends may take her to see the sight.

He just chuckled and held her to his side as they continued there walk down the clean white hallway. It was truly magnificent. The walls were white with burgundy carpeting. There were little tables with a vase filled with different types of flowers. Some were lilies, others had roses but most had wild flowers. The walls had portraits of people they believe to be the owners of the place or contributors.

"Room 563" Kagome read on the door.

Miroku was the first to knock.

They heard grumbling and footsteps coming there way.

Inuyasha opened the door with an annoyed twitch. He wasn't really in the best of moods since he left "what" he said irritated.

"Well hello to you too" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kagome" he said surprised. Then he noticed the others.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Well right now we're out here wondering if you're going to let us in" Sango said wanting to see the inside.

"Whatever" Inuyasha sighed moving out the way to let them in.

It was breath taking. Just like the hall ways, the walls were white but he had black carpeting with blood red transparent curtains. He had whit furniture with 42' plasma on the wall. Instead of a dining table he had a bar that made a half 'C' shape which had about 10 stools.

"Nice" Shippo said looking around.

"We came to get you back" Kagome said sitting on the coach.

"Correction, _she_ came to get you back" Sesshomaru only came for Kagome and that's it. He rather liked the idea of his brother not being near her, but even he had to admit that Inuyasha had a nice place. It suited him, but he'll be damned before he ever admits that to anyone but himself.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked confused and surprised. After what he did to her, he never expected her to come here to tell him to come back, no matter how loving and kind hearted she is.

"Because you were probably left with no other choice seeing that I'm over there everyday and knowing my mom she probably said something to make you go along with this" Kagome said matter- a- fact.

She saw he was a loss for words.

"Look Inu" she said softly. She saw his ears perk up and twitch happily when she used his special name she made for him but she continued "that's your home and your family and I won't let you move out because of me. I'll deal with my mom when the time comes but your parents really do miss you, especially Izzy" she said kindly "I don't mind seeing you or being your friend. I forgive you for what happened and I forgave you when I found out about Kikiyuo. I don't know if our friendship will be as deep as it used to be but how can it have a chance when you live out here" she finished with a warm smile.

"So either you pack up now or we grab what we can and you come back later because I know you don't like living on your own just yet" she knowingly. She was the same way. She could never live on her own. It felt too lonely.

"How can you be so forgiving" he asked softly slumping his shoulders and looking at the ground.

The more she spoke the more he hated himself for what he did. She truly is one of a kind.

"That just my nature" she giggled. She looked up and put a warm hand on his shoulder "so what do you say Inu, are you coming back home" she asked looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

He loved her eyes, her voice and carefree loving nature, but what really attracted him to her was the fact that she knew how to read him better then any body. It's true he didn't like it here. Yeah it's beautiful and everything but it doesn't feel like a home. It feels cold and alone, there were no laughter or love anywhere. The people that stay here are just stuffy and boring. One thing that drove him crazy was that it was way to quiet even with children living here. They were like little zombies following behind their master.

"Thank you" Inuyasha finally said embracing Kagome. He was happy that she hugged back. He pulled away slowly hearing Sesshomarus warning growl.

Just because Kagome forgave him doesn't mean he has too. He'll kick his ass again if he had too.

Kagome just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Come on man" Miroku said.

"We'll help you pack" Shippo said.

They didn't hate Inuyasha. He was their best friend, but they'll kick his ass if that meant getting some sense into him. They were just disappointed at the betrayal and what it cost him.

"Thanks" he said softly with a smile. The three headed back to his room to pack his things.

"Aren't you going help him" Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru sent a warning glare which only made her laugh.

She walked up to him and hugged his middle "I love you" she said softly into his chest.

"Me or my abs" he chuckled embracing her.

"Both" she laughed "but mainly you"

"I love you too" he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Unknown to either of them at the time a pair of white silver dog ears heard everything from the corner _'Take good care of her Sesshomaru, she deserves whatever she desires'_ he thought happy that she found someone who could truly stand up and committee to her and her alone.

After getting his things packed up they headed down to the lobby where he checked out for good. He loaded is stuff into the trunk of his fathers jeep that Sesshomaru drove with Miroku and Shippo driving Shippos' car. The girls just rode back with Kagome and Sesshomaru. They loved teasing her on their way here and would try to make her blush even harder on their way back. Sesshomaru found it amusing. He never knew there were so many shades of red.

"My baby's' back" Izazyio said tackling his son to the ground.

"I missed you too mom, but it was only a week" he chuckled standing up with her still in his arms.

"I don't care even if it was a day. I missed my baby and his cute ears around the house. It didn't seem complete without everyone"

"Thanks mom" Shippo and Miroku helped him get everything back in his room. It wasn't much, just 6 medium suitcases.

"Welcome back son" Inu Tashio said embracing his youngest son.

"Thank you father"


	10. Surprise

It's been 3 days since Inuyasha was back. Sesshomaru wasn't so fond of the two hanging out but he was coming around. Right now Sesshomaru was treating Kagome to a day out at the mall. He despised it but he knew how much she loves shopping so he dealt with it. It wasn't easy getting her to come. She was more independent then most women. She hated when people bought things for her. It made her feel weird having so much already and yet people just giving her more.

Sesshomaru had to threaten her with locking her away in his room with him for weeks if she didn't just go and enjoy herself. She gave in knowing he was telling the truth.

It's only been 2 hours and already she's been at more than half the stores in the entire mall and Sesshomaru was ready to fall over with so much in his hands and arms. Sesshomaru had to remind himself several times that this was just a distraction.

"Is something wrong love" he asked when she suddenly stopped.

"No, I just don't see anything else I want" she turned to face him and saw him struggling with the bags "would you just let me help you" she said trying to get some of the load but he just dodged.

"No" was his only answer as he walked to the exist with her following close behind. She took the keys to his Jaguar to open the trunk and the back door so all of her stuff could fit.

He got in the drivers' side and looked at his watch _'7:30' _

He started to drive back to his house.

"Why are we here Sesshomaru" she asked getting out. He's been so secretive lately and quiet, even when it's just them alone.

He didn't bother answering that question "come with me love" he took her hand in his and the two went inside.

"Get ready" he gave her a kiss on the lips then left her in her room. She turned and saw a little black dress laid out on her bed.

"Oh my god" she said dreamily looking at he outfit.

It was a midnight black jersey knit sweeps over subtle bodice and around to criss-crossing back dress with a flared circle skirt. There was a pair of matching black Mona Mia Trinidad Black Woven Platform Pumps at the foot of the bed.

She hurried into the shower for about 20 minutes then started on her hair. Her hair was naturally wavy so it didn't take long. She pulled some over both shoulder letting the rest fall down her back. She went back to her room and got dressed, but she couldn't help but wonder what the occasion could be.

"Come in" she said hearing someone knocking at the door.

Sesshomaru came in wearing a pair of black slacks with a white silk button down collared shirt and black dress shoes. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the first 3 buttons were un done. He was gorgeous especially with his hair in a low loose pony tail.

"You look beautiful" he said softly pulling her gently into his arms.

"Thank you" she said shyly looking away. She hated how he made feel like this. She felt like a scared little girl who just meant the man of her dreams and can't stop the blush.

Sesshomaru found this little display amusing.

"Happy Birthday Love" he whispered sexily into her ear. He was satisfied with her shudder and spike of arousal in her scent.

"Birthday" she asked, then her eyes went wide. She forgot her own birthday. With everything that went on, her birthday was the last thing on her mind.

"You forgot didn't you" he said amused. He loved how clueless she could be at times. It made things more interesting.

The two headed out to his Jaguar.

"Why do I have to wear this" she whined. Sesshomaru made her wear a blindfold.

"Because I said so" he whispered huskily into her ear. She knew that suggestive tone. If she didn't obey they will be in his room for a few hours.

"Whatever" she huffed crossing her arms over her chest pouting.

He chuckled at her expression. He found it cute and tempting. He gave her chaste kiss to the lips before pulling out.

They drove for about an hour, but it felt like a half hour drive. She heard them park somewhere then he got out and opened her door.

Though she tried to hear her surroundings to at least guess where they were but it was quiet, ironically they were really at a club.

"Just follow me love" he took her hands and led her to the house.

He opened the door and all the lights were off.

"Sesshomaru" she said softly trying to feel around. He removed the blindfold and

"SURPRISE" all of her friends and family came jumping out making her _'eep'_ and literally jumped into Sesshomarus arms. He easily caught her bridal style.

She looked around and thought it was amazing. It wasn't a real big club, it could fit about 100 people.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Hitachi said giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGZ" her friends yelled giving her hugs.

"Thanks every one, I can't believe I forgot my own birthday" she laughed nervously.

'_We can'_ the others thought with an anime sweat drop.

The party was going great. The music was awesome and bar was great. It's been about 5 hours and Kagome was getting a little tired. What she really wanted to do right now was curl up next her boyfriend in bed and sleep peacefully in his arms.

She looked around but couldn't find him anywhere.

'_I wonder if he left without me'_ she thought sadly just imagining it.

"Looking for me" a sexy voice whispered in her ear making her shudder.

Only one person had that affect on her. She turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly.

"Maybe" she giggled.

"Follow me" he took her hand and left the party unseen. He took her back to his car and drove. Once again he used the blindfold.

"Sesshomaru where are we going now" she asked confused. "You already did enough for me today" she loves him for caring but she feels like some spoiled rich little brat.

"It is only one thing and I promise you will love it" he said smoothly.

It took about 30 minutes to get there but he used the cars' demonic speed. The whole time she was trying to guess where but he wouldn't answer. He just kept holding her hand with his rubbing it softly with his thumb.

"We are here" he said parking. He once again opened her door and led her.

They walked for about 10 minutes.

"Now open" he whispered taking off the blindfolds.

"Wow" she said dreamily loving the sight.

It was beautiful. Right in front of her was a beautiful lake with the moons reflection shining of the clean clear water. The field had lush green grass everywhere. They were standing under a cherry blossom tree.

"This is beautiful Sesshomaru" she turned and saw him emerge from behind the tree with a picnic basket and picnic blanket. He stood in front of her and spreading it out. He ushered her to sit beside him. She took off her shoes and sat right next to him where he pulled her closer with his arm over her shoulder.

"This is amazing fluffy" she said softly looking at the water.

He hated the nick name she forced him to go by but he made her promise that she will only use it when they are alone.

"Yes but nothing can compare to you" he said honestly making her blush. He lifted her face to his and kissed her softly and passionately.

"Are you hungry" he asked looking into her shining blue eyes.

"Sure" she said happily. She ate back at the club but all that dancing gave her an appetite.

"I did your favorite" he pulled out two dishes both covered.

"Wow this looks delicious" he made chicken/shrimp Alfredo with broccoli.

"And it taste wonderful" she said dreamily with stars in her eyes.

Sesshomaru just laughed softly and took a bite and they both began to eat. Afterwards he pulled out 2 wine glasses and some white wine.

"Happy birthday love" Sesshomaru giving her glass full.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" she said softly. They both took a few sips before setting it down. The rest of the time was spent in silence with her between his legs and his arms around her hugging her to his chest as they both faced the lake.

Sesshomaru had one last surprise for her. Her answer could make him the happiest person I the world or kill him.

"Kagome" he asked softly.

"Hmm" she said in content.

"You know that I love you and would do anything just to keep you smiling. I love the way you laugh and enjoy life. You make me feel warm and happy inside, something that has never been done. You make me laugh and I smile just from being near you" he could she her tear building up with a soft smile as he continued "I love the way you could read me and know when something is wrong. You always comfort me even when I act like I don't care but you know I do. I love you Kagome Higarashi" he kissed away some of the tears that escaped.

"Will you forever remain by my side as my best friend, lover, wife, and mate?" he took out a black box and opened it in front of her. It was a 2 Ct Princess Cut 3 Three Stone Diamond Engagement Wedding Rings Pave Channel Set 14K Gold SI2.

Her eyes went wide. She did not expect that at all. She thought he was being his romantic sweet self when they were alone. She had no idea Sesshomaru had enough love for her to mate her, and demons only mate once, at least the honorable ones like dog demons any way, and they mate for life.

Sesshomaru was getting a little restless at the silence. He could see her tears coming down but were they happy tears or was she going to reject him.

She tried to speak but the sobs wouldn't let her. She jumped into his arms and kissed him long and hard. It was filled with so much love, desire, passion and want.

"So is that a yes" he asked a little out of breath.

"YES" she said happily hugging his neck. He hugged her small body to his. He was happy that she said yes.

The two sat there in each others arms. She was in his lap resting her head on his chest as his chin rested on the top of her head. After a while he could sense she was asleep. He carefully picked her up bridal style and walked to the car. He buckled her in then used his demonic speed and was back with in seconds with the picnic gear and their shoes. He got in and looked lovingly at his soon to be mate.

"I love you my Kagome" he kissed her forehead softly "my mate"


	11. Mate

Kagome woke up to the sun in her face and some extra weight on her stomach.

'_This isn't my room'_ she thought tiredly looking around. The walls were white with blood red transparent curtains with silver lining. The bed was on the opposite side of the windows so it was facing right between the two 10 ft. windows. The covers were a silky smooth midnight blue color.

She looked down and saw Sesshomaru snuggled comfortably on her stomach with his arms wrapped around her waist. She tried to gently un-wrap herself from his grip but it only tightened.

"Sesshomaru" she said softly in his ear "Sesshomaru please get up" she looked at the clock on the bedside table "it's 2 in the afternoon" she said trying to get out of his arms. She tried again but stopped after hearing a warning growl coming from the unconscious demon.

'_How do I wake him'_ she usually has to wake up Inuyasha when he slept in but that was easy, she either played with his ears or got some cold water, but this was Sesshomaru. He never slept in so what could wake him.

She knew dog demons reacted when it comes to their ears but every dog demon is different. She didn't know how Sesshomaru would react.

'_Well one way to find out I guess' _she thought cautiously.

She began to gently play with the tip of it _'I am so using this against him'_ she thought silently laughing. The sexy cold hearted demon heir was purring.

After a while of being highly amused she took another route.

She used her thumb and finger and rubbed the tip _'Okay that doesn't sound good'_ she thought pulling away. He was growling too loud for comfort.

She tried running her finger tip over the inner shell of his ear _'Okay that some what worked'_ she couldn't help but get into a giggle fit when Sesshomaru subconsciously began to lick her face softly like overly excited puppy.

She was running out of ideas and fast. She had one more but since nothing else worked what the hell.

She bent down to the tip of his ear and began to blow softly into it.

'_BIG MISTAKE'_ she thought frantically looking wide eyed at a fully awake but was faced with a red lustful eyes Sesshomaru.

"Mate" was all he said before taking her around the world and back for about 3 hours making her scream his name with every orgasm.

"You know if you wanted a little fun all you had to do was ask" he chuckled. He didn't mate her just yet but he was definitely satisfied.

"I was trying to wake you" she said catching her breath.

"If you wanted to wake me then all you had to do was…." He cut off on purpose.

"Was what" she said with an irritated eye twitch.

"This" he whispered before kissing her. It was passionate and demanding.

He pulled away and looked at her flushed face "every demon is different but I do not object to you nipping at my ear" he chuckled amused when she got angry and stomped away to the bathroom.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome called out after finishing her shower.

"Yes" he called back.

"Can you pass some of my clothes through the door please" she asked.

'_Hmmm'_ he thought with a perverted smirk.

"I cannot" he said with a devilish grin.

"And why not" she growled not liking where this is going.

"It seems you have no clothes over here at the moment and I gave your dress to one of the servants last night to wash" he said.

It was the truth. After putting her in his bed, he carefully put on one of his shirts on her then took off the dress.

"What am I suppose to wear" she yelled annoyed at her own stupidity.

"Nothing" he said lustfully opening the door wider to see her in all of her glory.

"Sesshomaru" she said nervously tying the robe securely around her.

"You don't know what you do to me do you" he said huskily pressing his body against hers making her feel his excitement pulse "just your scent alone excites me" he grounded himself against her once more but a little more demanding.

"Oh god" she moaned. She felt her knees go weak but he caught her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his bed. He laid her beneath him as he slowly undid her robe. He opened it and saw his prize.

"Do you wish to become my mate now Kagome" he asked smoothly in her ear as he teased her core.

"Mmmm" she moaned bucking her hips forward in temptation as he rubbed her clit making her feel unbearable.

"You taste amazing" he whispered tasting her pre-Cum. He kissed her making her taste as well.

"Yes" she moaned "yes, I want to be your mate now" she begged.

That was all he needed to hear. No one will be seeing them for the rest of the night.

"SESSHOMARU"

"KAGOME" they screamed reaching their last climax. He bit down into her pulse point making her is for all eternity and more.

"Sleep" Sesshomaru commanded gently "when you awake the servants would have already brought up some food"

She didn't need to be told twice. She let herself succumb to sleep as he pulled her to him.

"I love you mate" he said softly.

"I love you too" she said tiredly hugging his middle. He gently pllued her closer and intertwined their fingers.

"Mine forever" he whispered softly strokng her ring "Forever and a day" was his last words before drifying off and snuggling into his mate.


	12. Epilogue

"Akuma, Kurono, Maru come downstairs" Kagome yelled.

She along with Sesshomaru was in their kitchen with their daughters Tsuki and Sakura.

Akuma, Kurono, and Maru were triplets and Tsuki and Sakura were twins.

Kurono was the eldest and looked exactly like his father but was more like Kagome. He was more carefree and happy.

Maru was next. He had Sesshomarus' hair but her eyes. He was more quite and thought things through like his father.

Akuma was the youngest of the guys. He had black hair but silver tips. He was more mischievous and clever. He had Sesshomarus way of thinking things through but Kagomes' pranking ways.

The girls were one year older then their brothers.

Tsuki had black hair with silver tips, blue eyes, and loved to meet people. She was sweet, kind and gentle.

Sakura looked exactly like her mother but with shimmering green eyes. She was tougher then her sister. The two always stood by each other no matter what. They get along just fine with their brothers but just like Sesshomaru the guys were protective. They would chase off every and any guy who came to close.

"Kurono" Sesshomaru said getting off the phone "Izumis' mother just called"

Izumi was 8 and a year younger then the boys. Izumi and his pups were like him and his friends. They all grew up together and would spend countless hours together.

"Her mother told me you two were playing a game but lost her" he said with authority "how do you loose a living breathing girl in the park"

"You forget to love and cherish her" Akuma said innocently coming into the conversation.

"Awww" Kagome cooed running to her son "and that's why you're my special little man" she giggled embracing her son.

Sesshomaru and the others just rolled their eyes and sat down for breakfast.

The two had kids 1 year after taking over their parents' companies. Sakura and Tsuki were 10 and the boys were 9.

Inuyasha mated a woman he met working at the company as Sesshomarus' partner. Her name was Mia. She was one of the kindest and sweetest girls' they have ever met. She and the girls got along fine. She had puppy dog light brown eyes and naturally dark brown wavy hair. She was tall enough to fit under his chin perfectly. She had a beautiful curvy body but as sweet as she was she knew how to hold her own in arguments between her and Inuyasha.

They mated a year after they met and had 4 pups. Aki, Kyo, and Yuki were both 7 and their youngest is Unmei and she was 4.

Sango and Miroku got engaged a week after Kagomes' birthday then married 6 months later. They had 7 kids. The oldest were now 12 while the last two turned 8 last week.

Rin ad Shippo mated 3 months after graduating college and had 5 pups. They were a handful especially with a pranking genius as a father.

"What shall we name this one love" Kagome asked softly. Right now they were in their back yard with their friends and family.

They all agreed not let work affect their lives and friendship and besides, they were the owners. They could come and go as the pleased.

They agreed to taking turns in hosting a little get togethers twice every other month.

Sesshomaru decided on a little pool party. He and the guys would just grill and let their pregnant partners relax.

"Hime" he answered rubbing her swollen belly.

"Daddys' little princess huh" she said laughing softly.

He smiled softly down at her and kissed her.

"I love you" he said nuzzling her mate mark.

"I love you too"


End file.
